Kung Fu Bull: Legends of Awesomeness
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's TV spoof of Thomas and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Matt (Cyberchase) *Edward - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Henry - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Gordon - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *James - Slider (Cyberchase) *Percy - Max (Dragon Tales) *Toby - Melman (Madagascar) *Duck - Zazu (The Lion King) *Donald and Douglas - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) *Oliver - Timon (The Lion King) *Diesel - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Annie and Clarabel - Maggie and Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie) *Henrietta - Eileen (Regular Show) *Bill and Ben - Phineas and Ferb *BoCo - Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) *Daisy - Vicky (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Mavis - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Stepney - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Emily - Jackie (Cyberchase) *Bertie - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Harvey - Diego (Ice Age) *Arry and Bert - Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) *Fergus - Mort (Madagascar) *Skarloey - Fievel (An American Tail) *Rheneas - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Sir Handel - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Peter Sam - Junior (VeggieTales) *Rusty - Lincoln (The Loud House) *Duncan - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Freddie - Digit (Cyberchase) *Mighty Mac - CatDog *Duke - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Smudger - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Madge - Fee (Harvey Beaks) *Caroline - Lisa (The Loud House) *Arthur - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Cranky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Lady - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Diesel 10 - Hades (Hercules) *Splatter and Dodge - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Coaches - Minions (Despicable Me) *Troublesome Trucks - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Sir Topham Hatt - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Lady Hatt - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Stephen Hatt - Oliver (The AristoCats) *Bridget Hatt - Marie (The AristoCats) *Terence - The Cat in the Hat *Trevor - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Toad - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Spencer - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Murdoch - Wreck-It Ralph *Harold - Blu (Rio) *Bulgy - Scar (The Lion King) *Molly - Dr. Hutchinson (Rocko's Modern Life) *Elizabeth - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Rosie - Inez (Cyberchase) *Salty - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Butch - Donkey (Shrek) *George - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *S.C.Ruffey - Abis Mal (Aladdin: The Return of Jafar) *Derek - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Bertram - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Horrid Lorries - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Thumper - Mo (The Land Before Time 9) *D261 - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Boulder - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Tiger Moth - Flit (Pocahontas) *Alicia Botti - Debbie (The Wild Thornberrys) *Mr. Pervical - Soos (Gravity Falls) *Miss Jenny - Wendy (Gravity Falls) *Jack - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alfie - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Max and Monty - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *Kelly - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Isobella - Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Byron - Alex (Madagascar) *Patrick - Iago (Aladdin) *Ned - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Oliver (Pack) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Nelson - Marty (Madagascar) *Buster - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Whiff - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Dowager Hatt - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Billy - Foo (Harvey Beaks) *Rocky - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Stanley - Winnie the Pooh *Neville - Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Jeremy - Rafael (Rio) *Dennis - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Proteus - Scrat (Ice Age) *Bulstrode - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Hector - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) *Hank - Tantor (Tarzan) *Old Slow Coach - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Flora - Gloria (Madagascar) *Colin - Elliot (Open Season) *Hiro - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Charlie - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Scruff - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Victor - King Julien (Madagascar) *Kevin - Maurice (Madagascar) *Bash and Dash - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Ferdinand - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Captain - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Belle - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Flynn - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Den - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Dart - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Norman - Llort (A Troll In Central Park) *Paxton - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Sidney - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Stafford - Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) *Merrick - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Owen - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Gator - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Timothy - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Marion - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Reg - Olaf (Frozen) *Samson - Narwhal (Almost Naked Animals) *Glynn - Ickis (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Jerome and Judy - Krumm and Oblina (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Winston - Mushu (Mulan) *Luke - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Stephen - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Millie - Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) *Connor - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Caitlin - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Porter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Dustin - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Logan - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Ryan - Dipper (Gravity Falls) *Sam - Stuart Little *Skiff - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Mike - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rex - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bert (Arlesdale) - Winnie the Pooh *Philip - Squiddly Diddly *Ashima - Pavi (Zambezia) *Vinnie - Virgil Sharkowski (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Frieda - Nazz (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Gina - Elsa (Frozen) *Ivan - Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop) *Raul - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Yong Bao - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Axel - Sam the Eagle (Muppets) *Carlos - Kai (Zambezia) *Shane - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Etienne - Flash (Zootopia) *Rajiv - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Bradford - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Hannah - *Hugo - *Flying Scotsman - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Chinese Dragon - Rudy (Ice Age 3) *Spiteful Breakvan - Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Owl - Nigel (Rio) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Dilly - Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Champion - Kazar (The Wild) *Gremlin - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Tom Tipper - *Lord Callan - *City of Truro - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sailor John - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Sir Robert Norramby - Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) Gallery Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:Thomas parodies